vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135127-how-long-do-you-think-it-will-take-for-them-to-fix-this
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The way things are going by the time they get it fixed they'll just send a message straight to your neural implant. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- On an unrelated note, I love your art. Edited October 1, 2015 by Seztren | |} ---- ---- ---- I got kicked out on the way in AND on the way out. Am I special? | |} ---- Seeing how it's something doing with the network, perhaps it could be the fact network message 595 isn't handled correctly by the character screen? | |} ---- ---- It wont take anywhere near that long. The problem is the number of players all trying to play the game at the same time. Even in a perfect release situation the numbers will drop by like 50% concurrent users within a week and 90% within a couple weeks, with the issues we are seeing the numbers are likely dropping much faster. In a normal setting something like 5-10% of active players are online at the same time during peak hours, these are stats from other MMOs but will likely still be accurate here, during the few days after a new release or major patch that can spike to 90-100% of active players trying to play at once. You can't design a game around that 90-100% spike because it only lasts for a few days of a game's lifetime. I think most of the issues have cleared up already, and likely not because of any changes made by the devs, but because population has already dropped drastically. The only current major issue is the return to character select issue, and I would bet this issue was caused by their attempted fix of the character creation bug. I managed to get in game for a few minutes just now, and I was at that first major Dominion town after the starting area, it was dead. There were 2 other people running around with me that I could see, yesterday around the same time there were like 30 people there and it was killing my FPS. | |} ---- You do realize that the reason behind that is the fact many people can't join, right? | |} ---- ---- Because of shoddy launches like this, more people would stay if the game actually worked. However it will be like this for at least a week, so it will slowly trickle down to being a fraction of what it was. If MMO's like this actually worked in the first place when they launched, then more people would stay. However they want to save money short-term by cutting servers, which is going to cause them long-term losses because of the lower number of overall players. Partially true, but there is still a slew of issues. I, and several others, can't get past character select. I was playing earlier this morning (during non-peak hours), and it was still a horrible lag fest. At the rate things are going, it will be a week before this is even remotely playable and people can login. I expect another week after that before it gets back to normal. A lot of people wanted to play this when it first came out, but no one wanted to pay $50 + a sub for it. So when it went f2p a lot of people were excited to try it, not to mention they hyped it up for over a month. They knew how many people were going to try to play on launch, they just chose to save money. It is their loss in the end. | |} ---- You're too kind. Thank you *hugs* Edited October 1, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- Everyone can get in right now, you just have to try like 10-20 times, which most people don't care enough to do anymore. | |} ----